Night Walk
by AKRY
Summary: They go for a walk at night. What kinds of surprises await them? [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Night walk**

**Title:** Night Walk 

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to...I DO NOT own Full Metal Alchemist or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, I'm SURE Roy will take GOOD care of you.

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary: **They go for a walk at night. What kinds of surprises await them? 

- - - - - - - - - -

PROLOGUE

_Geez... that bastard Lust ...chasing me out just 'cause Gluttony's hungry... and it's so damn late already, where the hell do I find food for that guy?_

A youngster was found kicking every stone on the road. He then noticed two voices from some distance away.

_Oh? Seems like I have some luck now... hey, aren't they the Elric brothers? Seems like my luck's finally working! I'm coming, my babe!_

The youngster suddenly disappeared and a man in his twenties or thirties, wearing the blue military uniform, appeared instead. He approaches the owners of the two voices.

"Oh! Fancy seeing you here 'moon-bathing'," the man said sarcastically.

The one in a red coat noted, "Same to you, rubbish Roy."

"Oh? I was assuming you were probably trying to absorb the _moon's essence_ to help you grow _TALLER_, Full Metal one."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHO WERE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN BY THE NAKED EYE!?" the... least tall of the three blurted threateningly.

"Niisan, he didn't go that far," the armoured guy said, trying to reassure his other brother.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Alphonse, Lieutenant Hawkeye says that Black Hayate has grown again and that you must go and have a look."

"Hai! I'll go immediately! I'm going ahead then, niisan." With that, Alphonse ran off with a clanging sound trailing off behind him.

The man in uniform circled behind Edward and whispered into him ear, "Now, no one will disturb us. Let's go somewhere more _hidden_?" and smiled mischievously.

Feeling the hot breath of the older man in his ear, the younger blushed a deep red and just nodded in response.

"You promised!" the military man said as he changed back to the younger form. "No-re-gre-ting!"

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author Notes:** This fic is the translated and modified version of an MSN Play my friend and I did some time ago. Hope you enjoyed it!  
I know it's very short (Ed: WHAT?) not you (Ed: OK good)  
This is still not the whole thing that we did (we haven't even finished the whole play yet), and I'll only continue if I get reviews and not all negative reviews. So please review!

AKRY deshita


	2. Chapter 1

**Night walk**

**Title:** Night Walk 

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to...I DO NOT own Full Metal Alchemist or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, I'm SURE Roy will take GOOD care of you.

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary:** They go for a walk at night. What kinds of surprises await them?

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 1

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Alphonse, Lieutenant Hawkeye says that Black Hayate has grown again and that you must go and have a look."

"Hai! I'll go immediately! I'm going ahead then, niisan." With that, Alphonse ran off with a clanging sound trailing off behind him.

Alphonse Elric always had a soft spot for little animals. He was excited to see the adorable Black Hayate again, and reached his destination in less than fifteen minutes. As he walked into the building, he saw some familiar faces and greeted them.

"Ah! Good evening, Mustang-san," the armoured one bowed and continued, "Thank you for looking after my brother so often." He straightened himself and turned to resume his trip to visit the lovable puppy. But there seemed to be something wrong. He wondered what it was...

"Wait. Why are you here? It's very late already," Roy called to Alphonse.

"Eh? Ah! Why are _you_ here? We just met on the streets and you told me to come to see Black Hayate, so I ran all the way here. You were still with niisan when I left. How did you get here so quickly? And what about niisan?" Alphonse's tone was confused with an obvious sense of anxiety for his dear brother.

Roy, knowing very well that he had been working on those boring papers in his office with Liza, asked, "Ah, where did you see me again?"

"In the streets, just now...don't you remember? And did you just leave niisan on his own?"

_What trouble did that idiot get into this time?_ Roy thought to himself as he put on his jacket. "Liza, let Alphonse see the Black Hayate. After that you may leave. I have some business to attend to right now." Liza nodded in response as Roy turned to leave.

---

"You promised!" the military man said as he changed back to the younger form. "No-re-gre-ting!"

"You...you're not Roy! You're that homunculus" The expression on Edward's face was ineffable. But the said homunculus seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hmm...I'm glad you noticed," Envy said while starting to lick the other's earlobes. "You know what? I _really_ like you." He started to let his hands roam the other's body... "You're so adorable when you're mad, especially when being called _short_." ...Exploring every detail... "But there's always that bastard near you, how troublesome." ...He slid the other out of his red coat... "Now. I will make you mine!"

All this was happening too quickly for young Edward. Although he seemed to be taking the responsibilities as an adult, he was after all still a kid. His newfound feeling for the figure in front of him came as such a shock that he was stunned and couldn't react. His body was left in the care of a certain homunculus called Envy.

---

_Where's that idiotic Full Metal? How could the younger Elric have seen me on the streets when I was working in my office all night? Well that's unless there are two of me...two of me? That's right! There's a homunculus who can do that. What's the name again? Envy! That's it! What's that homunculus trying to do to _my_ Edward?_

Roy processed the information while running along the streets looking for the older Elric. He suddenly noticed a bright red colour at the mouth of a small alley... _Edward!_

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Replies:**

lynlyn – I hope I have improved at least in some way according to your suggestions. Thank you very much for them. Very happy that you wrote me a review, neesan! XD

ChouniNatte – very sorry that there's not much scene of EnvyXEd now...

Galyax – yep, it seems that RoyXEd's the favourite pairing :)

**Author's Notes:** I know it's still very short. It was even shorter at first bit I decided to add a bit more. Then I felt that I should really end it here for now.

They may be a bit OOC, depending on how you see it.

Hope you enjoyed it!

AKRY deshita


	3. Chapter 2

**Night Walk**

**Title:** Night Walk 

**Author:** AKRY

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd LOVE to…I DO NOT own Full Metal Alchemist or ANY OTHER works of anime/manga. BUT! If you'd like to sue, I'm SURE Roy will take GOOD care of you.

**WARNINGS:** This fan fiction contains materials that may upset people who oppose homosexual relationships (if you don't know what that means, it's yaoi, m/m relationships. If you still don't get it, I suggest you leave). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Summary:** They go for a walk at night. What kinds of surprises await them?

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER 2

Roy processed the information while running along the streets looking for the older Elric. He suddenly noticed a bright red colour at the mouth of a small alley… _Edward!_

The soldier quickly rushed towards the patch of red and immediately recognised it as the Full Metal Alchemist's red jacket. He looked into the alley and found a half naked Edward with Envy hovering over him.

Although the view of Edward being half naked was very rewarding, Roy quickly snapped back to real life, partly because of the half angry, half painful voice from his beloved Full Metal.

"Ro… Roy…! Don't just…stand there… Help…me…!"

Roy had never seen this expression on Edward's face before. It was a frown alright. But Roy had noticed the lonely expressions before when Edward had thought he was alone. This one was quite different, it was a mixture of unknown pain and fear; a face that's hopeful yet lost faith, a face that's in agony yet shows traces of ecstasy…

"Edward!" Roy's eyes falls onto the homunculus. "What do you think you're doing!" the soldier said, his voice filled with hatred.

"Tsk! Bothersome dog of the military!" Envy returned his attention to his _toy_. "It's a pity, my dear Ed, but we'll have fun again next time!" and with that he escaped swiftly.

"Ed! I'm sorry, Ed…" Roy tenderly pulled Ed into an embrace, as if to protect him from everything else.

Nothing else was needed to be said. Roy was there. He was safe now. Everything was over.

The younger one breathed a small sigh of relief. He dug his face into the other's clothes and let out muffled cries of suppressed feelings that he had from the incident that just happened.

The end?

- - - - - - - - - -

**Review Replies:**

Sirith – I'm sorry you needed to wait this long… And I'm most sorry if you've gotten tired of waiting and have given up already……

Chou ni Natte – I'm sorry there wasn't much action…

alice15 – as I mentioned from the start, I'm basing this on a drama that my friend and I wrote, and it seems that my friend decided not to have them fight. I'm sorry it hasn't lived up to your expectations.

**Author's Notes:** Oh gosh yes I know it's VERY short… And the last sentence… Well, it depends on whether you want it to end there or not, hehehe… As I've mentioned a couple of times already, this story is based on a drama my friend and I wrote. In the drama, it kind of ends here (we didn't really have time). So in other words, it's all in control now. Their lives are mine to play with! So yeah, I will make the next few decisions based on your comments!

AKRY deshita


End file.
